Kocham cię
by Van Vision
Summary: yaoi: SasuNaru. Mój pierwszy fic do Naruto. Szczerze nienawidzę tej pary. Napisałam to tylko dla mojej najukochańszej przyjaciółki. Jednak mimo wszystko jestem z tego zadowolona. Enjoy.


_Pewnej Karolinie, dla której często jestem okropna._

_I za to przepraszam._

_I dziękuję._

_Nie musisz wiedzieć za co. Wystarczy, że ja wiem._

Kocham cię 

Drgnąłem lekko, gdy poczułem na szyi twój gorący oddech, który owinął się szczelnie wokół moich ramion i karku. Był przepełniony namiętnością i pożądaniem. Westchnąłem cicho, gdy twoje słodkie, rozpalone usta musnęły moje plecy. Jęknąłem z rozkoszy, gdy twoje palce zaczęły krążyć wokół mojego pępka, przesuwając się leniwie po spiralnej pieczęci – moim przekleństwie. Leżeliśmy tak razem niczym jedno ciało, splątani, zadowoleni, a ty raz po raz obdarzałeś mnie coraz to nowszymi pieszczotami. Nawet nie przypuszczałem, że z kimś może mi być tak dobrze. Zamruczałem jak kociak i wtuliłem się mocniej w twoje piękne, umięśnione ciało. Chciałem, by ta chwila trwała wiecznie.

I wtedy to powiedziałeś.

_Kocham cię._

Nie, nie, nie. Nie mów tego, nigdy więcej mi tego nie mów. Nie kłam, draniu, nie teraz. Wiem, że kłamiesz, bo zawsze kłamałeś i nadal będziesz to robić.

_- Jak się czujesz?_

_- Dobrze._

_- Na pewno?_

_- Oczywiście._

Nieprawda, nie jest dobrze, nigdy nie było. Widziałem to w twoich oczach. Nie było dobrze, nie będzie, nie jest.

_- Miałeś zły sen?_

_- Nie, skąd ci to przyszło do głowy, młotku?_

_- Krzyczałeś._

_- Zdawało ci się._

Nie zdawało. Wrzeszczałeś, płakałeś, jak małe dziecko, które znalazło się po raz pierwszy z dala od swoich rodziców. Widocznie nie czułeś, lub nie chciałeś czuć, słonego smaku łez, które spływały ci po policzkach, przez usta, aż wreszcie zatrzymywały się na chwilę na końcu brody, po to by za chwilę spaść na twoje drżące, ściskające kurczowo kołdrę, ręce. A szkoda.

_- Jesteś ranny!_

_- Nie jestem. To tylko zadrapanie._

_- Przecież widzę, że krwawisz, do cholery!_

_- To krew tamtego mężczyzny, którego zabiłem._

Gówno prawda. Zamknąłeś się w łazience na ponad pół godziny. Ja wiem, co robiłeś, tylko ty myślałeś, że jestem taki głupi i nie odkryję prawdy. Chciałbyś, draniu! Obmywałeś i odkażałeś ranę na brzuchu, przykładałeś do niej małe ręczniki, tamując krwotok, a jeden z nich potem złożyłeś kilka razy i obwiązałeś bandażem. Następnie nafaszerowałeś się lekami przeciwbólowymi, żeby wszystko wyglądało tak, jakby nic się nie stało, jakby było dobrze, w porządku. Niestety, ale nie było.

Pocałowałeś mnie namiętnie w usta, wciąż spragniony ich bliskości mimo tego, co tej nocy między nami zaszło. Nie protestowałem, poddałem się bez walki. Gładziłeś swoimi smukłymi, szczupłymi palcami całe moje plecy. To wzdłuż kręgosłupa, to owalnym ruchem od szyi do kości ogonowej, to czasem wymyślając całkiem nowy, misterny szlaczek. A gdy nasze usta się rozdzieliły i języki przestały igrać w szaleńczym tańcu, spojrzałeś mi w oczy. Zatraciłem się w twoich bezdennych, czarnych tęczówkach, nie mogąc się od nich oderwać. I znów to powiedziałeś.

_Kocham cię._

Nie, nie, nie! Nie mów mi więcej tych kłamstw, tych okrutnych, ohydnych kłamstw! Nie chcę w nie wierzyć! Nie doprowadzaj do tego, że zacznę żyć w swoim własnym małym świecie słodkich, surrealistycznych marzeń! Nie mów mi tego, bo na nowo zaczynam myśleć, że może jednak nie kłamiesz, draniu jeden, draniu ukochany, że może jednak mówisz prawdę. Nie krzywdź mnie więcej, przestań oszukiwać, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. Przestańprzestańprzestańprzestańprzestańprzestań...

Składałeś gorące pocałunki na mojej zarumienionej twarzy. Otuliłeś swoim zapachem, który przyjemnie drażnił nozdrza i wsiąkał w każdą komórkę mojego ciała. Przytuliłeś mocno, bardzo mocno, oplatając mnie swoimi silnymi ramionami. Pozwoliłeś poczuć ciepło i bezpieczeństwo. I za to jestem ci wdzięczny.

_Kocham cię._

Och tak, tak, tak, mów mi jeszcze, powiedz to jeszcze raz, mój kochany draniu. Daj mi swoje wszystkie kłamstwa, daj mi się w nich zagłębić, zanurzyć, pogrążyć, utonąć. Karm mnie nimi, niech się staną moim śniadaniem, obiadem, kolacją. Mów, mów mi jeszcze, tak dobrze i słodko jest słuchać twoich kłamstw, draniu. Chcę w nie wierzyć, chcę nimi żyć tak długo, jak się tylko da. Obdaruj mnie nimi. Wiem, że kiedyś odejdziesz, wiem, że wierząc w twoje piękne, puste słowa będzie bardziej bolało. Ale jednak pozwól mi poczuć, że ktoś może pokochać demona. Och, drogi draniu, mów i nie przestawaj. Mówmówmówmówmówmówmówmówmówmów...

_Kocham cię._

Kłamałeś dalej, kłamałeś wiele dni, tygodni, miesięcy. Aż wreszcie przestałeś, podarowałeś mi prawdę. Gorzką, bolesną, niechcianą prawdę.

Och, mój drogi, kochany, najukochańszy draniu, ile bym dał, byś skłamał raz jeszcze. Proszę cię, skłam i pozwól mi na nowo żyć w moim małym świecie słodkich marzeń.

**Koniec.**


End file.
